A força do destino
by line-chan
Summary: como pode um tragico passado gerar um belo destino Alerta: Hentai capitulo 4
1. turbulências

A força do destino  
  
Disclaimer: os personagens neste fic não me pertencem,e sim a autora Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
By: Line-chan  
  
1º capitulo: turbulências  
  
Em uma noite fria e chuvosa, pelas ruas de Tokyo, corria sem direção um garoto de apenas 13 anos, suas lagrimas eram levadas pela chuva fina que caia sobre o seu rosto, ele estava em completo desespero, como isso foi aconteceu, e quando se perguntava o porque sua mente não sabia a resposta.  
Após muito corre, pelos becos sujos de Tokyo seu corpo estava cansado, suas roupas molhadas e sua visão embaçada, com isso o pequeno garoto de cabelos prata e olhos dourados, desfaleceu sobe as escadarias de um templo Xintoísta, existente no local.  
  
Cemitério Nirvana  
  
Este era um dia triste para a família Higurashi, Kyo havia falecido naquela tarde por conta de uma doença cardíaca, deixando para trás toda a sua família.  
Sua esposa chorava sobre o seu caixão, enquanto seus filhos estavam abraçados ou seu avô, do lado de fora da capela.  
A garota tinha apenas 12 anos e o garoto 6, apesar de ser pequena ela sabia que de agora em diante suas vidas mudaria completamente, Kyo era o único que trabalhava fora com sua morte à família ficaria a deriva de uma miséria eminente.  
Quando Acabou o enterro, eles foram para o templo de seu avô, a partir daquele dia esta seria sua nova casa.  
  
Ao acordar o garoto procurou por sua mãe, desejando que tudo aquilo não passa-se de um sonho, mais logo constatou que não era, porque, porque ela tinha que morre de uma maneira tão trágica.  
  
Flasback  
  
Mamãe, porque e que temos que ir falar com esse homem.  
Eu já te disse meu filho ele é o dono da nossa casa e precisamos ir paga-lo.  
  
Chegando no local Narak o dono das casas locais estava discutindo com Kyo sobre o aumento dos alugueis, Kyo recusou e por isso teve sua vida tomada.  
Kiriko havia presenciado toda a cena, e Narak percebeu sua presença.  
  
Sua vadia, o que e que esta fazendo aqui ta querendo morre também, disse Narak batendo nela.  
Por favor senhor Narak, eu juro que não conto nada pra ninguém, mais poupe a minha vida, eu tenho um filho pra criar o que seria dele se eu morre-se  
Isso não me importa, sua cadela você vai morrer e logo depois eu mato o garoto também. Ao falar isso ele preparou as garras para retalhação, Kiriko só teve tempo de disser  
INUYASHA corra e não olhe para trás.  
mais isso não adiantou pois ao mesmo tempo o pequeno garoto viu sua mãe ser cortada ao meio pelo homem a sua frente, o sangue vou e bateu no seu rosto, o pequeno garoto ficou tão desesperado e  
  
assustado, que correu porta fora, sem saber aonde ir.  
  
Agora, ele estava ali sem saber o que fazer havia começado a andar quando um pensamento bateu em sua mente vingança, sim pois ele iria se vingar do homem que tinha matado sua mãe e deixado ele sem uma casa para morar, e o pior de tudo sem a única pessoa que o amava e o via sem dizer que era uma aberração.  
Inuyasha era o seu nome, ele não era um garoto normal, era um hanyo, uma mistura de yokai e humano, possuía orelhas de cachorro, garras e caninos, por parte de seu pai que era um Taiyokai cachorro, sua aparência era de humano, apesar de seu pai ter sido um grade yokai, ele não era aceitado por nenhuma das raças.  
Por parte de pai tinha um meio irmão sessomaru, ao contrario dele, ele era um yokai completo e quando seu pai morreu, ficou sendo o dono da firma que seu pai possuía, mais isso não era importante no momento o que importava era ter sua vingança contra aquele maldito Narak.  
Por sorte o seu único amigo não morava longe e ele decidiu que pediria abrigo ate encontrar outro lugar para morar.  
  
Templo Higurashi  
  
A família de Kagome havia Chegado no templo 1 hora depois de terem saído do cemitério, enquanto sua mãe ajudava o seu avô na mudança ela decidiu andar pelo templo para conhece-lo, passou pelo poço sagrado, pelo pátio, e quando chegou na árvore sagrada, viu um garoto de roupas molhadas e sujo de sangue, apesar de estar com medo se aproximou.  
Você esta perdido garoto.  
Inuyasha se virou assustado pela repentina aproximação da garota.  
q..que...quem e você.  
Meu nome e Kagome e eu vou morar aqui, de agora em diante.  
Meu nome e Inuyasha, não se preocupe eu estou indo embora.  
Mais porque, você esta todo sujo, onde esta seus pais?  
Eles morreram.  
Eu sinto muito, meu pai morreu hoje, e eu estou tão triste com isso.  
Minha mãe, morreu hoje também, posso te fazer uma pergunta.  
Pode sim, o que é?  
Você não esta com medo de mim, não  
Medo, porque alguém teria medo de você  
por causa disso, disse ele apontando para sua orelhas, garras e caninos  
Kagome quando viu as garras e os caninos realmente ficou com medo, mais ao olhar para as orelhas ela disse quase gritando.  
Kayaii!!!!!  
Agora foi a vez de Inuyasha se assustar, como alguém pode acha-lo fofinho.  
Inuyasha as sua orelhas são tão fofinhas eu posso pagá-las .  
  
Não, eu não gosto disso.  
Kagome começou a chorar e sem saber o porque ele se sentiu mal por ter gritado com ela.  
Olha me desculpe eu não queria ter gritado com você.  
Tudo bem, eu te perdôo, você não quer entrar e tomar um banho.  
Quando ele escutou que ela lhe perdoava uma felicidade imensa cresceu dentro de si, só agora que ele percebera o quão belos eram os seu olhos.  
Kagome possuía olhos da cor azul acinzentada, seus cabelos eram negros como a noite e sua  
  
pele branca como a mais pura neve, seu sorriso era contagiante, como que por mágica Inuyasha esqueceu tudo que havia naquela tarde de inverno, sem perceber ele sorriu também.  
Inuyasha porque esta sorrindo desse jeito, eu disse algo engraçado.  
Não e isso e que ver você sorrindo assim me deu vontade de sorrir também.  
Com esse comentário Kagome corou um pouco.  
Inuyasha percebeu isso e ficou sem jeito.  
Os dois ficaram em silencio total ate que este foi quebrado por Souta irmão mais novo de Kagome.  
Kagome, onde é que você esta, a mamãe ta chamando pra entrar  
Kagome se virou gritou que estava indo, mais quando ela se desvirou, com a intenção de chamar o seu mais novo amigo para ir com ela, Inuyasha já tinha sumido, desapontada ela se vira e vai caminhando em direção a casa e a sua nova vida.  
  
Em cima da arvore sagrada se encontrava inuyasha.  
Adeus minha amiga, eu prometo que vou estar sempre por perto. 


	2. Nossas Vidas

A força do destino  
  
2º capitulo: Nossas Vidas.  
  
By: line-chan  
  
Passaram-se 5 anos desde, os ocorridos que marcaram as vidas dos pequenos garotos. Agora Inuyasha possuía 18 anos, sua aparência não havia mudado quase nada, só que agora seus músculos haviam crescidos, estava mais forte, seus olhos estavam mais dourados, uma cor ambarina, seus cabelos eram prata, ele fazia parte do time de futebol do colégio, e por onde passava as garotas suspiravam. Cursava o ultimo ano do colegial, na escola shinboro.  
  
Junto dele estava Kagome que era a sua melhor amiga, ela também não havia mudado quase nada, só que agora seu corpo não mais era de garota e sim de mulher, as cursas, se mostravam delicadas e suaves, seu busto havia crescido e sua pele era um pouco morena, seus cabelos continuavam negros, fazia parte do conselho estudantil, sempre fora aluna exemplar, e apesar de arrancar suspiros dos garotos, seus olhos eram apenas para Inuyasha, por quem é apaixonada desde menina.  
  
Mirok, era o amigo de Inuyasha, e quando a mãe de Inuyasha morreu, a família de mirok o acolheu. Mirok possui olhos da cor azul escura, seu cabelo e preto e possui um pequeno rabinho de cavalo, seu corpo não era tão musculoso, mais mesmo assim era forte,seu rosto possuía uma aparência calma e serena. Apesar de ser um bom amigo, ele e um pouco tarado, sua principal vitima é Sango, uma jovem muito bela por sinal, seus olhos são vedes seus cabelos compridos e der cor castanhos, e assim como Kagome seu corpo era exuberante.  
  
KA - Sango, o que você acha de tomarmos um soverte depois do colégio.  
  
San - Eu acho uma ótima idéia Kagome, mais que tal se chamarmos os meninos.  
  
KA - Esta bem, vamos lá falar com eles.  
  
KA - OI, Inuyasha, aonde esta Mirok. Inu - Ele esta bem ali, tentando cantar aquela garota.  
  
Ao olharem puderam ver um Mirok voltando, com uma marca vermelha no rosto.  
  
San - Esta bem Mirok, o que foi que você tentou desta vez. MI - Eu não tentei nada sangozinha querida, eu estava conversando educadamente com aquela senhorita quando, minha mão escorregou e foi parar justamente naquele lugar. Inu - Sei, do jeito que você e tarado teve sorte de ter ganhado apenas um tapa no rosto. Ka - Mais agora que estão todos aqui o que acham de irmos tomar sorvete depois do colégio. Mi – Eu achou uma boa, podem contar comigo, e você Inuyasha. Inu – Fehn, por mim tanto faz desde que alguém pague para mim. Mi – Mais Inuyasha, você sabe que a senhorita Kagome e apaixonada por você, e claro que ela ira pagar. Inu, Ka - O QUE ???? Inu – Mirok seu maldito volte aqui você me paga,  
  
Nisto inuyasha levanta e sai correndo atrás de Mirok, tentando bater nele.  
  
Inu – Volta Aqui Seu pervertido MI – Eu não, por que eu iria voltar, se sei que vou apanhar, ate mais meninas.  
  
Kagome e Sango, não agüentavam mais de tanto ri, pois ver Inuyasha aos berros, perseguir Mirok pelo pátio do colégio era realmente engraçado. Mais essa diversão durou pouco, pois o sinal do intervalo tocou e eles tiveram que voltar para suas respectivas salas. Sango, tinha 17 anos , assim como Kagome por isso elas estavam 1 ano atrás de Inuyasha e Mirok.  
  
Soverteria Do senhor Ueda  
  
Ven – Bem vindos, o que vocês desejam. Ka – eu quero um sanden de chocolate. Mi – eu quero um milkshak de morango. San – eu também. Inu – eu quero um sanden de morango com chocolate, dois milkshaks, um de baumilia e outro de creme e três casquinhas de coco. Ka – Inuyasha você vai agüentar comer tudo isso. Inu – mais e claro que vou senão eu não estaria pedido. Ven – são R$ 18,50.  
  
Logo assim que pagaram (os três, porque Inuyasha se recusava a pagar), eles sentaram-se à mesa próxima da janela, onde dava pra ver um enorme prédio de uma das maiores redes de advogados, que era dirigida por sessomaru irmão mais velho de inuyasha.  
  
Sessomaru tinha 27 anos, seus cabelos eram prata. Seu temperamento era frio e calculista, quase indiferente a questões que se diziam sobre sentimentos, na verdade se não fosse por Rim poderia se dizer que era um ser que não possuía coração.  
  
Rim por sua vez era uma garota meiga, e gentil, tinha 24 anos e era a secretaria dele, seu corpo era delicado, como se fosse uma flor, seus cabelos negros entravam em perfeita harmonia com sua pele que era da cor branca, seus olhos eram negros como a noite e possuíam um brilho diferente. Foi por esse ser encantador que Sessomaru se apaixonou, no começo ele não demonstrava isso mais com o tempo ela consegui ''degelar'' o coração dele.  
  
Neste momento os dois eram noivos e estavam para se casar em um mês. RI – Sessomaru, porque você não convida o se irmão para o casamento, não acha que esta na hora de vocês se entenderem.  
  
SE – meio – irmão. Rim eu já te disse, ele não vai querer me ver, desde o dia da morte de Kiriko que ele tem raiva de mim  
  
Ri – eu também teria se meu MEIO – IRMÃO, não tivesse nem ai par o que acontece comigo.  
  
Se – Por acaso você esta dizendo que foi culpa minha ele esta me odiando.  
  
Ri – sim, por que?  
  
Se – se eu fosse você retirava o que disse sobre mim se não...  
  
Ri – se não, o que? -- disse Rim num tom de deboche.  
  
Se – senão isso.  
  
Mal Sessomaru terminou de disser isso, ele se levantou e foi em direção a Rim, esta sendo pega de surpresa quando ele lhe beijou os lábios, ficaram por um bom tempo, só se separando por falta de ar, após isso sessomaru perguntou quase que num sussurro – quem está errado agora ? - .  
  
Rim demorou um pouco para perceber que estava acontecendo, e após isso, ela se esquecera completamente o que estavam discutindo antes, no momento ela só queria retribuir aquele carinho vindo de seu amado, e foi isso o que ela exatamente fez.  
  
Ela colou os seus lábios com os dele, e aos poucos foi pedindo permissão para aprofunda-lo ainda mais. Vendo a reação da garota Sessomaru sabia que tinha ganhado mais uma.  
  
Enquanto isso no lado de fora  
  
Ka – eu não acredito nisso, Inuyasha, alem de tomar aquele monte de soverte, consegui derrama o meu em cima de mim.  
  
Inu – eu não tenho culpa Kagome, se o Mirok não tivesse tentado passar a mão em mim, por de baixo da mesa pensando que era a sango eu não teria feto isso.  
  
Ka – mais bem que você poderia ser menos escandaloso, alem de espancar o pobre do Mirok, derrubou a bandeja do garçom em cima daquela pobre senhora.  
  
Inu – hahahaha, não me faz lembrar disso Kagome hahaha, mais que foi engraçado foi, ver ela toda coberta de chocolate com morango. Uma cereja no topo da cabeça.  
  
Ka – hahaha, você tem razão Inuyasha, apesar de ter ficado com pena, foi muito engraçado.  
  
Inu - bem mais mudando de assunto, o Mirok foi dormir na casa da Sango, parece que ele iria ajuda-la com um trabalho.  
  
Ka – ta, mais isso eu sei.  
  
Inu – bom e porque nos não aproveitamos e vamos lá, pra casa para assistimos uns filmes.  
  
Ka – seria legal, mais eu primeiro tenho que avisar minha mãe, segundo tomar um banho pois estou toda melada de soverte, e terceiro isso não seria incomodo para os pais do Mirok, não né?  
  
Inu – bom, sobre avisar sua mãe, você pode ligar lá de casa, e eu acho que tomar banho também, já que da ultima vez você e Sango deixaram roupas lá em casa, e os pais de Mirok estão viajando, portanto não será incomodo nenhum.  
  
Ka – nesse caso eu vou.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Hi, minna  
  
Eu espero que tenham gostado ate agora, essa e a primeira fic que escrevo.  
  
Se por acaso já existir uma fic, com esse mesmo titulo me avisem que eu vou tentar muda-lo.  
  
Bom eu gostaria que vocês não ligassem para os erros de português pois tenho muito  
  
Sofy-chan: fico feliz, que tenha gostado da minha fic, como disse, sou nova e estou meio que insegura. Valeu pela dica sobre as falas dos personagens. Caso haja mais alguma coisa me diga por favor, toda ajuda e bem vinda. ^_^ 


	3. Confusões e confições

A força do destino  
  
3º capitulo: Confusões e confições  
  
By: line-chan  
  
Depois de saírem da soverteria Sango e Mirok, foram para a casa da garota. Sango pensava que Mirok queria ajudá-la , mais Mirok queria apenas ficar com ela. Apesar dele ser tarado, e pedir para todas as garotas que eram lindas se poderiam ter um filho dele (sendo que toda vez ele voltava com o rosto vermelho), estava perdidamente apaixonado por Sango, e para ele seria uma ótima chance de se declarar, isso claro se ela perdoa-se ele pela confusão na soverteria.  
  
Mi – Há vamos Sango me perdoa, eu não fiz por querer.  
  
San – E claro que não Mirok, assim como das outras vezes, né.  
  
Mi – Sangozinha querida você sabe que eu não tenho culpa, isso tudo acontece por que minha mão tem vida própria, você sabe que eu não a controlo.  
  
SA – Há Mirok cala a boca, e fica longe de mim eu não quero corre o risco de ser atacada pela sua "mão".  
  
Mi – esta bem Sango, mais mudando de assunto, onde a Kagome e O inuyasha foram, desde que ela foi se limpar do soverte e que não os vejo.  
  
Sa – Bem a K-chan foi para casa, e o inuyasha deve ter ido para a sua casa.  
  
Mi – eu duvido, de uns tempos pra cá ele esta com a idéia fixa de ir morar sozinho.  
  
Sa – bem isso não interessa agora, vem vamos entrar que chegamos na minha casa. A casa de Sango, não era muito grande, possuía 2 andares, a fachada era da cor azul, tinha um pequeno jardim na frente, as janelas eram de ferro, pintados de branco, e no segundo andar tinha uma pequena varanda.  
  
Sa – Tadaima Oka-san.  
  
E quando a resposta não veio ela ficou preocupada.  
  
sa– que estranho será que ela não está em casa.  
  
Mi – vai ver ela sai antes de você chegar, vê se não tem nenhum bilhete.  
  
Sa – eu vou na cozinha ver se tem algum bilhete, enquanto isso porque você não me espera aqui na sala.  
  
Mi – Esta bem, mais vê se não demora porque temos que conversar.  
  
Sa – ''mais o que será que o Mirok quer falar comigo''  
  
Nisso Sango localiza um bilhete em cima da mesa e nele estava escrito o seguinte.  
  
"Querida Sango  
  
na parte da manhã eu recebi um telefonema de sua tia Keyko ela esta muito mal e eu precisei ir para Osasco para poder ajuda-la eu sei que foi muito rápido e que não dei tempo de conversarmos, mais por favor procure entender, ela realmente precisava da minha ajuda.  
Bem espero que você esteja bem, e como foi a sua escola.  
Tem comida pronta no fogão para você e o freezer esta cheio. Espero que você fique bem, mande uma resposta para mim ok.  
  
O endereço e Ryouu Kuro, 45, Osasco.  
  
Quero ver logo a sua resposta e se comporte em mocinha, qualquer coisa peca para Kagome dormir ai com você assim não se sentirá sozinha.  
  
Sua querida Oka-san  
  
Reiko ".  
  
Após ler está carta ela sabia que ficaria um dias sozinha, mais isso não era problema, o importante era a sua tia ficar boa, decidiu-se por mas tarde respondê-la. Agora o que será que o Mirok queria com ela, só podia ser alguma safadeza.  
  
Sango se dirigiu a sala e encontrou Mirok sentado lá, ela se sentou na poltrona oposta de frente para Mirok  
  
Sa – Bem Mirok parece que estamos sozinhos, Oka-san foi para Osasco, ajudar uma tia que esta doente, mais o que e que você queria falar.  
  
Mi – ''é agora será que eu vou conseguir falar que quero ser seu namorado, bem não custa nada tentar né'' S..S...Sa...Sango v..v..você q..quer...  
  
SA – Mirok pare de gagueja e diga logo de uma vez o que quer, já esta me deixando nervosa.  
  
Mi – '' droga eu não consigo falar, agora terei de inventar algo, mais o que, ah já sei'' você quer usar papel ofício ou almaço para fazer o trabalho.  
  
SA – '' gota'' eu não acredito que você queria falar isso comigo '' eu pensei que fosse outra coisa, mais isso e impossível de acontecer''.  
  
MI – e porque a surpresa, nos estamos aqui para fazer um trabalho, nada mais justo que se preocupar com isso você não acha.  
  
SA - esta bem Mirok pare de palhaçada e vamos fazer logo esse trabalho.  
  
4 horas depois  
  
Sa – Nossa finalmente terminamos esse trabalho.  
  
Mi – é verdade, eu pensei que nunca iríamos terminá-lo, veja só deu 15 páginas.  
  
Sa – eu nunca digitei tanto na minha vida e.... AI MEU DEUS OLHA AS HORAS SÃO 19:00.  
  
Mi – calma sango não precisa fazer tanto escândalo por causa das horas.  
  
Sa – não precisa, há essa hora eu já deveria estar fazendo a janta para às 22:00 poder esta dormindo, isso sem falar que tenho que ligar para K-chan e ver se ela pode vir dormi aqui, ou se eu vou dormir lá e ainda tenho que tomar banho.  
  
MI – se você quiser então eu te ajudo, enquanto você toma banho, eu faço a janta, aí depois você liga para K-chan e eu vou pra casa.  
  
Sa – eu não sei Mirok você e muito hentai e eu tenho medo que você tente alguma coisa.  
  
Mi – nossa sango eu aqui tentando te ajudar e você ai duvidando de mim.  
  
Sa – eu tenho todos os motivos do mundo né Mirok, você ficou passando a mão na minha bunda de 30 em 30 minutos, durante o trabalho.  
  
Mi – sabe o que acontece é que a minha mão e amaldiçoada e eu não consigo controlá-la, mais eu prometo que vou me comportar.  
  
Sa – esta bem Mirok eu vou aceitar a sua ajuda, mais se você tentar alguma coisa eu prometo que nunca mais vou falar com você.  
  
Mi – eu prometo Sango.  
  
Após isso Mirok foi para cozinha enquanto Sango tomava banho, ao sair do banho, ela se dirigiu a sala e telefonou para Kagome.  
  
Sa – Moshi, Moshi, eu poderia falar com a Kagome.  
  
Vo – o que é que gostaria de falar com ela.  
  
Sa – é a Sango.  
  
Vo – ah, olá sango tudo bem por aí, a Kagome não está, ela está na casa do Inuyasha.  
  
Sa – o senhor sabe se ela vai demorar.  
  
Vo – não sei não querida, por que é muito urgente, se você quiser deixar recado.  
  
Sa – não tudo bem, não se preocupe não é nada urgente assim, mais tarde eu ligo.  
  
Vo – está bem querida quando ela chegar eu digo que você ligou.  
  
Sa – muito obrigado Vovô. Tchau  
  
Vo – Tchau querida  
  
Mi – a janta está pronta e...  
  
Mi – Mais o que houve Sango porque essa cara de preocupação.  
  
Sa – não é nada Mirok, Só que a K-chan ainda não chegou em casa, de acordo com o avô dela, ela esta na casa do Inuyasha.  
  
MI – esse Inuyasha, Não perde tempo, que disser que ele, está com ela, sozinho lá em casa é...  
  
Mi – ITAIIII!!! Sango porque você me deu esse tapa, eu não fiz nada.  
  
Sa – isso foi pra você aprender a não falar besteira da minha amiga, será que você só pensa em besteiras.  
  
Mi – mais não precisava bater tão forte né, você sabe que eu te amo, então porque você bateu em min.  
  
Sa – o...o...qu....que foi que você acabou de disser.  
  
Mi – que eu te amo, e aproveitando que estamos falando neste assunto você não gostaria de ser a minha namorada Sango-chan.  
  
Sa - Mirok....  
  
Dark-Sofy eu adoraria que você me ajuda-se sabe eu realmente tenho problemas com o português ç.ç , eu não tenho MSM, mais tenho ICQ meu nick e Dai ele e o único que tem.  
  
Iza-chan fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado,e me desculpe a demora e que tenho muitos trabalhos para fazer e fico sem tenpo de escrever.  
  
Bem o Capitulo 4 vai demorar estou sem idéias (a continuação desse e só no capitulo 5).mais vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível.  
  
Soreja Minna. 


	4. O Comeco do amor

A força do destino

4º capitulo: O começo do amor.   
By: line-chan A casa dos pais de Mirok, era enorme, poderia se dizer que era uma mansão, já que eles eram grandes donos de uma empresa "shiko no tama". 

A casa possuía 3 andares. No primeiro se encontrava a sala de jantar, a cozinha, o quarto dos empregados, o banheiro, a biblioteca, e o escritório, Já no segundo ficava os quartos (20), e todos eram suíte, no terceiro ficava a área de lazer. O quintal era gramado, e ao longo do caminho que ia do portão,a entrada da casa era cercada de arvores, nos fundos da casa ficava o lago, local preferido de Kagome e Inuyasha.

Assim que eles chegaram, Kagome foi direto para o quarto que era dela e de sango (esse foi dado para as duas quando elas passavam a noite na casa de Mirok), enquanto Inuyasha se dirigia a cozinha para ver se tinha algo de comer, Já que os empregados estavam de férias assim como os pais de Mirok.

Kagome pegou uma, blusa branca com detalhes azul, um short preto e foi para o banho. O Banheiro era cinza, e tinha ligação com o quarto de Inuyasha e Mirok, possua uma banheira, e do lado desta tinha um chuveiro, a pia era de um canto a outro da parede, com um espelho do mesmo tamanho.Kagome trancou a sua porta do quarto e entrou na banheira, que já estava pronta. Enquanto isso Inuyasha fazia pipoca.

Quando Inuyasha terminou de fazer a pipoca, Kagome ainda não tinha descido então ele resolveu ir ate lá.

Inu – Kagome, abra a porta, sou eu, você esta bem

Ka - ...........

Inu – será que ela dormiu?

Inu – bom acho que vou aproveitar e tomar um banho também

Enquanto Inuyasha pegava sua roupa, Kagome estava acabando o seu banho

Ka – ai !!!, mas que banho gostoso, fazia tempo que eu não ficava tão relaxada

Ka – eu acho que eu escutei alguém bater na porta. Ah deve ter sido imprensam minha.

Enquanto falava ela saiu da banheira e se enrolou na toalha, mais quando foi sair do banheiro deu de cara com Inuyasha.

Este por sua vez a fitou de cima a baixo, ele estava paralisado, simplesmente não sabia o que falar,ele não imaginava que a sua amiguinha de infância, tivesse se tornado uma mulher tão bela, apesar dela esta envolta na toalha dava para ver que seus seios eram robusto, suas pernas eram simplesmente lida, os cabelos molhados que escorriam pelo seu rosto davam a ela um toque angelical.

Kagome por sua vez tinha tomado um susto tão grande que assim como ele. ficara paralisada, no momento ela estava tão vermelha, que a sua reação foi começar a tacar tudo o que via pela frente em inuyasha, este quando recebeu uma escova na cara saiu do transe e percebeu o que estava fazendo, e também ficou vermelho.

Ka – INUYASHA , SEU HENTAI SAI DAQUI!!!!!!

Inu – pêra ai Kagome eu não tive culpa, se você não trancou a porta do banheiro

Ka – S – A – I AGORA DAQUI (tacando um secador de cabelo)

Inu – eu vou sair se você para de tacar as coisa em mim e me escutar (escapando de um secado)

Inuyasha por fim conseguiu sair do banheiro deixando para trás uma Kagome furiosa.

Ele não sabia o que pensar naquele momento sua mente estava uma bagunça, seus sentimentos pior ainda, mais apesar disso tudo ele sabia, sabia que a amava e que teria que contar para ela alguma hora.

O que ele não entendia era como não percebera antes que seus sentimentos não eram mais de amizade era agora algo muito maior, algo que ele sabia que machucaria se não fosse trado como deveria, e ele deixaria marcas profundas.

Agora deitado em sua cama ele pensava em como seria dali por diante

Inu – quando foi que isso aconteceu?, de agora em diante tudo será diferente

no outro quarto

Ka – Inuyasha seu idiota, porque você fez isso. Se soubesse o quanto eu te amo.

Ka – mais eu sei que ele só me vê como uma amiga. Talvez se eu fosse falar com ele, se eu me declarasse...

Ka – mais e se ele não sentir o mesmo que eu?, e se depois disso ele no falar comigo?

Kagome falava sozinha enquanto andava de um lado a outro do quarto, por fim ela decidiu que iria falar com ele, e que mesmo se ser correspondida, ela iria tentar

Ela saiu do seu quarto, e se dirigiu para a porta ao lado, antes de bater nesta ela parou um pouco, mais respirou fundo e por fim quando ela iria bater na porta, Inuyasha abriu - a .

Inu – você vai ficar a noite toda parada ai na porta ou tem algo a mais para me jogar

Ka – inuyasha deixa de ser um grosso, eu vim aqui para falar com você e você fica ai de grosseria.

Inu – nesse caso pode entrar se você no for jogar nada em mim, e deixar eu falar

Ka – eu já pedi desculpa inuyasha, agora será que nós podemos conversar como gente ou ta difícil para você.

Inu – tudo bem vai fala o que você quer

Ka – sabe tem algo muito importante que eu preciso falar com você, e algo que eu tenho guardando só para mim.mais acho que você precisa saber.

Inu – sabe Kagome eu sinto muito por ter entrado no banheiro sem bater antes eu realmente peço desculpas, e eu também tenho algo para lhe falar

Ka – tudo bem inuyasha eu te perdoou, e você sabe o porque.

Ka – e porque eu...eu...euteamo

Inu – eu não entendi Kagome fala mais de vagar.

Ka – eu .. te.. amo!!!

Inu – Kagome... eu também te amo, eu não sei quando isso aconteceu mas eu não te vejo mais como minha amiga eu te vejo como algo mais.

Ka –eu também Inuyasha

Kagome e Inuyasha se abraçaram, um abraço forte cheio de amor e felicidade, assim que eles se soltaram, ele colocou sues braços em volta da cintura da kagome, enquanto ela colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço, seus rostos foram se aproximando, suas batidas cardíacas aceleraram, e quando eles viram estavam se beijando, um beijo puro e cheio de amor, que fazia os seu corpos arderem, com um calor que cada vez crescia.

Eles só se soltaram quando seu fôlego acabou, aos poucos foram abrindo os olhos, e ficaram um tempo se olhado.

Inu – Kagome eu te amo, por favor diz que você vai ficar sempre comigo e que nunca vai me abandonar

Ka – eu prometo inuyasha, sabe porque, porque eu te amo, te amo mais que a minha própria vida.

Inu – Minha Kagome.

Ka – inuyasha...

Eles voltaram a se beijar, só que desta vez o beijo era mais intensos. suas bocas estavam coladas assim como seus corpos. Seus beijos cada vez mais necessitavam um do outro, suas línguas exploravam cada vez mais suas bocas, estava chegando a um ponto em que só beijar, não estava satisfazendo suas necessidades.

Inuyasha pegou Kagome no colo e colocou – a em sua cama, logo em seguida deitou –se junto dela.

Kagome tirou a camisa de inuyasha, deixando a mostra um peitoral, bem definido, cheio de músculos que ela amava.

Inuyasha tirou a blusa de Kagome deixando ela apenas de Sutiã, ele aos poucos foi descendo seus beijos, agora ele estava beijando o pescoço de kagome, em quanto esta passava as sua mão pelas costa de Inuyasha.

Ele parou de beija –lá e tirou o resto de suas roupas, em quanto Kagome fazia o mesmo. agora estavam os dois nus, e ela via o quanto exitado estava o rapais, Ele deitou –se por cima dela

Inu – Kagome você tem certeza?

Ka – e claro que sim.

Este foi o sinal que ele estava esperando, agora sabendo que ela queria tanto quanto ele, não podia se segurar mais, então ele se posicionou entre as pernas dela e lentamente começou a penetra-la

Ele sabia que seria doloroso, pois era a primeira vez dos dois, sabendo disso ele foi o mais delicado o possível.

Não demorou muito para que a expressão de dor do rosto dela se torna – se de prazer, logo ela começou a aclamar, por ele, para que este fosse mais rápido.

Assim como de prontidão ele atendeu ao pedido dela e aumentou a sua velocidade, ele não estava mais agüentando, e deixou- se explodir dentro dela.

Ele se retirou de dentro dela e deito –se ao seu lado, logo os dois estavam abraçados e ao mesmo tempo exaustos.

Inu - kagome, agora nos somos uma só alma.

Ka – eu sei isso nos torna um único ser, eu pertenço a você e você pertence a mim.

Cansados e exaustos eles se beijaram e dormiram. Amanha seria um novo dia e a única certeza que eles tinha era que eram um só, e que nada poderia separa –los.

Mais será que o destino ainda não tinha nada reservados para eles.

Desculpe me pela demora eu já tinha escrito esse capitulo a bastante tempo, mais não tive tempo de posta –lo.

Bem ando sem tempo (Época de Fera) mais prometo fazer o possível para atualizar logo.

**Iza-chan** – fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado como disse essa e a minha primeira fic, e fico muito FELIZ !!!!! quando recebo comentários.

**Sango.:.Lupin** – EU ficaria muito Grata se você pudesse revisar, por que eu não tenho quem possa fazer, e realmente preciso (sou péssima com o português, e qualquer outra língua possível), eu infelizmente não tenho MSN mais tenho ICQ. Ou você pode me dar o seu E-mail que eu te passo. O meu é ou 


	5. O amanhecer de um novo dia

A força do destino

5º capitulo: O amanhecer de um novo dia 

By: line-chan

Flash Back

Sa – o...o...qu....que foi que você acabou de disser.

Mi – que eu te amo, e aproveitando que estamos falando neste assunto você não gostaria de ser a minha namorada Sango-chan.

Sa - Mirok....

Fim do Flash Back

Sa – eu.. eu aceito

Mi – verdade, quer dizer,que você aceita namorar comigo?

Disse Mirok assustado pois não esperava essa resposta da garota, já que esta dizia que o odiava, e que ele era tarado

Sa – sim eu aceito, pois eu também te amo, desde que nos conhecemos.

Mi – sango porque você não me disse antes, eu gosto de você há tanto tempo

Sa - eu tinha medo que você não sentisse o mesmo, pois sempre dava em cima de outras garotas, e nunca olhava para mim.

Mi – sango isso não e verdade, eu sempre olhei para você, só que eu tinha medo de te falar.

Sa – isso e verdade, quer dizer que você sempre gostou de mim

Mi – claro que sim sua boba, você e simplesmente linda, e impossível não nota-la.

Dizendo isso os dois se aproximaram, Mirok abraçou-a pela cintura, em quanto Sango, abraçava também, eles se aproximaram e selaram aquela declaração com um beijo, um beijo apaixonado, cheio de carinho e ternura, que transmitia os mais puros sentimentos dos dois,

Eles só se soltaram quando seu fôlego acabou, mirok ficou um tempo a fitar os olhos de Sango, em quanto ela fazia o mesmo, ambos tinham, um sorriso abobalhado no rosto.

Mirok chegou perto do ouvido de Sango e disse.

Mi – Eu te amo, e prometo que de agora em diante eu sou só teu

Sa – você promete?

Mi – prometo que sou só seu

sa – acho bom porque se eu te pegar com outra eu não vou te perdoar

Mi – confie em mi.

Sa – eu confio, e sei que você vai cumprir com o que disse

Mi – o que você acha de nos vermos um filme.

Sa – eu acho uma ótima idéia.

Sango estava deitada no colo de Mirok enquanto este fazia carinho em sua cabeça, aos poucos sango foi fechando os olhos e dormiu no calo dele.

Mi – ela parece um anjo dormindo, acho melhor leva-la para o quarto

Mirok desligou a tv e pegou - a no colo, levando ela para o quarto, quando chegou lá ele a colocou na cama, cobriu - a, e se retirou do quarto.

Ajeitou-se na poltrona e dormiu.

Não muito longe dali um outro casal dormia, só que este estava muito mais unido agora, pois eles haviam se tornado um.

Inuyasha dormia abraçado a Kagome, eles tinham nos rostos uma expressão calma e serena.

A noite estava calma, e a lua banhava as ruas com sua luz, as estrelas pareciam brincar, formando um manto de estrelas.

A brisa soprava refrescante, e brincava por entre as folhas das arvores.

Aquela era uma Noite perfeita, à noite dos enamorados.

Logo que amanheceu a sol se fez pressente no céu, trazendo junto com ele a vida de mais um dia, as pessoas começavam a acorda naquela bela manha que prometia, ser uma das mais belas. Ficava difícil dizer qual era, pois estavam na primavera, e as flores de sakura

Desabrochavam, trazendo um aroma agradável ao ar.

Sango foi a primeira a acordar eram 6 horas quando ela se levantou.

Ela enquanto tomava banho ficou a pensar no que tinha se sucedido naquela noite, e cada vez que lembrava sua felicidade aumentava,

Desceu e viu que Mirok ainda dormia, se dirigiu para a cozinha e preparou o café.

Quando Mirok acordou ele se dirigiu a cozinha, abraçando Sango por traz

Mi – dormiu bem meu amor.

Sa – Melhor impossível, e você.

Mi – só de esta ao seu lado, me faz bem, e meu beijo de bom dia eu não ganho não.

Sa – mais e claro que ganha.

Sango se virou e beijou Mirok, um beijo demorado e apaixonante

Sa – e agora você vai tomar um banho, depois desce para tomar café, por que temos escola

Mi – precisamos ir mesmo, nos não podemos ficar aqui só nos dois não?

Sa – não mirok e vai logo se não vamos chegar atrasado.

Mi – ta bom, eu to indo

E dizendo isso ele subiu, e foi tomar banho.

Na casa de mirok e Inuyasha outro casal acordava.

Inu – Kagome, acorda vai se não nos vamos chegar atrasados no colégio

Ka – Há Inu será que nos não podemos ficar aqui só um pouquinho não?

Inu – nos já ficamos demais Kagome, já são 6:30

Ka – O QUE 6:30, NOS ESTAMOS ATRASADOS

Inu – ai calma não precisava gritar, eu to tentando te acordar desde as 6:00.

Ka – e por que não me acordou agora nos estamos atrasados, eu preciso tomar um banho.

Inu – será que eu posso ir junto?

Ka – não sei não inuyasha eu acho melhor não, eu tenho vergonha.

Inu – há kagome, pelo amor de deus, depois de tudo que acorreu entre nos ontem, você vai ficar com vergonha logo agora.

Ka – Ah ta bom Inuyasha vem vamos, mais rápido que nos já estamos atrasados.

Os dois se dirigiram para o banheiro, para poder tomaram um banho.

Colégio shinboro 7:15 

Sa – onde sera que esta o Inuyasha e a Kagome, eles estão atrasados.

Mi - Calma meu amor eles logo vão chegar, não se preocupe   
Ka – eu te disse que iria mos chegar atrasados, faltam 5 minutos para o portam fechar e ainda estamos a 2 quadras de lá. 

Inu – eu tive uma idéia Kagome, suba nas minhas costas, assim nos vamos chegar mais rápido.

Ka – ta bom.

Kagome subiu nas costas de Inuyasha e por este ser um Hanyo, ele chegou no colégio 3 minutos. Cegando lá Kagome encontrou com sango e Mirok no pátio do colégio.   
Ka – o que vocês estão fazendo aqui a aula já vai começar.   
Mi – calma senhorita Kagome acontece que o professor faltou e esse tempo e vago.   
Inu – eu não acredito e nos corremos à toa. 

Sa – Nos??, que dizer que você e a Kagome estavam junto esse tempo todo, desde ontem.

Ka – isso e uma longa historia, vem Sango, vem comigo que eu te explico.

Mi – e ai inuyasha o que e que rolou em você não vai falar para mim não é?

Inu – deixa de ser pervertido, não aconteceu nada e se tivesse acontecido não seria do seu interesse.

Mi – nossa que agressividade, se você esta assim e por que aconteceu, mais depois você me conta, agora eu e, que quero te contar uma coisa.

Inu - e o que é.

Mi - eu e a Sango estamos namorando.

Inu – e mesmo e, eu não acredito.

Mi – e verdade, se quiser pode perguntar para ela, que ela vai confirmar a historia toda, mais mudando de assunto e você e a senhorita Kagome, vejo que você esta tratando ela com mais carinho agora, o que foi que mudou em

Inu - eu e a Kagome estamos Namorando, Também, e é só isso.

Mi – sei pelo brilho de seus olhos aposto que não deve ter sido só isso.

Inu – ora cala a boca mirok, você não sabe de nada.

Mi – se e assim por que você ficou vermelho em?

Inu – já chega eu vou atrás da Kagome.

Mi – hei, volta aqui e não muda de assunto não.

Sa – e ai Amiga vai me conta, por que você e o Inuyasha estavam juntos ate agora.

Ka – sabe o que e sango e que eu e ele estamos namorando.

Sa – eu não acredito, isso e verdade mesmo.

Ka – e sim, nos começamos a namorar ontem.

Sa – Parabéns!!!!!! Eu acho isso tam bom já que você gosta dele a tanto tempo.

Ka – ai "brigada" , mais e você e o mirok, eu vi que vocês estão se dando bem melhor.

Sa – Sabe Kagome eu também estou namorando, o Mirok, me pediu em namoro ontem, ele ate prometeu se comportar.

Ka – AII!!! Que bom eu sabia, que vocês iriam dar certo, mais a coisa deve ser seria para ele ter te prometido isso.

Sa – e eu sei mais, ele fez uma carinha tão bonitinha que não teve como negar.

Inu – Kagome!!

KA – o que foi Inuyasha?

Inu –vamos indo que o sinal já vai bater.

Ka – ai e mesmo, Sango nos vemos na sala de aula.

Sa – ate lá amiga.

Mi – Sango a Kagome te contou algo

Sa – não Mirok porque?

Mi – sabe aconteceu alguma coisa com ela e o Inuyasha, que ele não quis me contar.

Sa – e eu sei eles estão diferente, só espero que ele não a magoe

Mi - eu também, Bem vamos.

Sa – Claro.

O dia transcorreu tranqüilamente, todas as aulas foram ótimas, na hora do intervala eles se reuniram e ficaram a conversar tranqüilamente, em baixo da árvore.

Quando o sinal tocou Inuyasha e Mirok levaram suas namoradas em casa, e depois foram para casa.

Chegando lá, Mirok foi pegar as correspondências, e Inuyasha entrou direto.

Mi – Inuyasha Cadê você.

Inu – eu estou aqui em cima, espera ai que eu já vou descer.

Mirok estava curioso, ele e Kagome andaram estranho o dia todo, ela sentindo dor para sentar, e ele se recusara a jogar futebol, alegando estar com mal estar.

Por isso Mirok foi ate o quarto deles e deu de cara com Inuyasha saindo do quarto, com o lençol na mão.

Mi – algum problema Inuyasha?

Inu – não claro imagina.

Mi – então por que você esta com o lençol, na mão

Inu – ele ta sujo, e eu pensei em coloca-lo para lava

Mi – Inuyasha nos trocamos os lençóis ontem, como e que eles podem estar sujos.

Inu – pois e né, mais eles estão. E se me der licença eu vou lavá-lo.

Mi – ta legal, mais sangue só se tira se colocar de molho.

Inu – e que você sabe que o lençol estava sujo de sangue

Mi – eu não sabia eu chutei, e você confirmou

Inu – ora seu – pow –

Mi – Itaii!! Eu não dize por mal, eu só queria saber.

Inu – se você contar para alguém o que viu você ta morto entendeu

Mi – calma inuyasha eu não conto, mais e ai como e que foi?

Inu – isso não te interessa, e se você não calar a boca eu te bato de novo

Mi – tudo bem, há e a propósito, isso chegou para você,

Inu - o que e ?

Mi – eu não sei você não vai abrir?

Inu – não primeiro eu preciso limpar isso aqui.

Mi – você tem certeza que não quer me contar como foi?

-Pow-

Mi – ITAII!!!

Inu – eu te disse.

Inuyasha depois de fazer suas tarefas abriu a carta que tinha chegado para ele, isso era estranho pois ele nunca recebera carta.

Querido meio – irmão, eu Sessomaru irei casar dentro de 29 dias, e espero que você compareça para o casamento, alem de minha noiva querer te conhecer nos precisamos conversar um assunto do seu interesse, e a propósito você pode levar que você quiser, o casamento será no templo de tomoeda as 19:00 espero a sua presença.

De seu Meio – irmão Sessomaru.

Inu – mais o que diabos ele quer afinal.

Inu – bem acho que não custa aparecer, vou falar com a Kagome, e ver se ela quer ir

Passaram se os dias, e finalmente o dia do casamento chegou.

Rim estava linda em seu vestido de noiva, ele era da cor branca, adornada por jóias, logo atrás dela vinham as daminhas segurando o seu vestido.

Sessomaru usava um fraque preto que em contraste com seus cabelos pratiados davam um ar muito mais elegante do que era.

Ka – ai !! que lindo a noiva e tão bonita, inuyasha por que você não me disse que tinha um irmão

Inu – Meio – irmão você quer dizer.

Inu – eu só achei que não seria necessário

Mi – e por que não afinal de contas ele e a sua família, você devia ter orgulho dela

Sa – dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com o mirok, acho que mesmo você não gostando dele deveria ter nos dito sobre ele.

Inu – isso não e da conta de vocês.

Ka – há cala a boca Inuyasha eles estão na parte do aceito.

Sessomaru yokuma aceita a Rim yume como sua legitima esposa para ama- lá e respeita-la, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza ate que a morte os separe.

Se – sim eu aceito.

E você Rim yume aceita sessomaru yokuma para ama-lo e respeita-lo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza ate que a morte os separe

Ri – sim eu aceito.

Então pelos poderes investido a mim eu os declaro marido e mulher, e o que Deus uniu o homem não pode destruir, pode beijar a noiva agora.

Sessomaru beijou Rim e uma chuva de aplausos tomou conta do lugar.

Sessomaru, após chegar no salão foi ate onde seu irmão estava e chamo-o

Se – Inuyasha nos precisamos conversar

Inu – esta bem eu já vou.

Inu- kagome aquilo que você queria me dizer pode esperar um pouco não pode?

KA – sim é claro que pode.

Inu- pronto sessomaru, podemos ir

Sessomaru e inuyasha foram para um lugar mais reservado do salão, onde sessomaru começou.

Se – o assassino de nossa mãe esta de volta e esta atrás de você

Inu – O QUE !!!!!


End file.
